


Bone

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [8]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wakes up in some discomfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Bone - Someone has broken at least one bone.

Bone - Someone has broken at least one bone.

-

When he next woke, it wasn't to the bright lights of the STAR lab he expected, but to pain and a dingy apartment. The pain was at least dulled from earlier and Barry started to experimentally shift his foot. 

Hands clamped down on his thigh, which had him cringing. "Don't, you idiot!" 

Barry blinked in the direction of the voice. "Hart?"

His boyfriend smiled down at him, relieved and frustrated at once, a look he had only seen Hartley Rathaway pull off effectively. He looked tired, his glasses were askew, and his hair was a mess. He'd been letting it grow out for awhile now, as well as the hair dye he'd used to make his hair darker than it was. 

"Good, you're awake. Now Len won't try to kill people."

Barry started at the words and tried to sit up. "Where is he?"

He didn't see Captain Cold in the room anywhere. He thought he heard Heatwave and Golden Glider in the other room, arguing again, but otherwise it was just Barry and Pied Piper. 

"He'll be back," Hartley promised. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now. How'd you guys find me?" Barry reached out to touch Hartley's strawberry blond hair, just because he could. "Did Len stick a tracking device on me?"

"Of course he did."

Barry sighed. "I keep telling him I don't need rescuing."

"Yeah, you two are cute how you keep saying that to each other and then doing it anyway." Hartley huffed at him, fond and irritated at once. "I must be crazy, I keep finding it cute. Your leg still hurts? Mick and Len reset it while you were unconscious. We decided it was better that way than if you were awake, since we can't give you anything for the pain…"

Barry nodded in understanding. A battle with more enemies he hadn't been ready for, and it had ended badly. He still remembered the sharp pain and the bone sticking out of his leg. Now that the bone was reset, the injury was healing due to his speedy metabolism. Hartley was right to tell him not to move just yet, though. 

Barry continued touching Hartley's hair. It felt like weeks since he's last seen the other boy, though it had only been a couple days since the Rogues had had to leave town again. 

"Don't," Hartley protested, face turning red as he brushed his hair behind his ear. 

"I like your hair that color, let it grow out."

"I don't," Hartley grumbled, tugging his hoodie over his head to hide it.

"I agree," said a gruff voice at the door. 

Barry looked up and saw Captain Cold in the doorway, his face vaguely amused but otherwise impassive. He relaxed and sat back against the pillows. "There you are."

Leonard smirked at them and entered the room, tugging Hartley's hood back down, much the the blond's annoyance. "What's wrong, Hartley? Getting a chill?"

Barry grinned as Hartley groaned loudly at the pun. If Cold was making 'cold' puns then things were improving. 

"So sleeping beauty's awake," Leonard went on, focusing on Barry.

Barry shrugged. "Yeah but I didn't get a kiss."

"I'm sure we can fix that." Cold leaned down and kissed him, probably more gently than most people would have expected from the leader of the Flash Rogues. "However, don't go speeding off just yet. You need to rest."

"I'm not stupid, Len, I've been to college."

Leonard eyed the two of them. "I keep hearing all about you going to college and getting degrees and yet you both are the ones I have to worry about the most." 

Hartley just looked even more irritated. "I haven't done anything stupid!"

"Lately." Before Hartley could argue, Leonard pushed him down into the bed as well. "You also need rest, you stayed up all night watching Barry."

Barry looked at the blond, curious and touched. "You did?"

"You were attacked and your leg is _broken_ ," Hartley grumbled, obviously embarrassed to have been found out. 

"Aw." Barry kissed him softly, now that he was close enough to do so, without jostling his healing leg too bad. "I'll be good as new by tomorrow."

Hartley whimpered. "Meaning no sex with you until then. Even though we finally have you to ourselves…"

"We'll just have to play without him," Cold said, reaching for Hartley.

Barry pouted at them as he watched them make out beside him. "You're both cruel."

"Bad guys," Hartley said between kisses as Leonard chuckled. 

"Oh yes, you both wear hoodies and rob from gangsters and remind James to take his medication once a day. So evil."

Hartley swatted ineffectively at him as he spread his legs willingly for Leonard. 


End file.
